


Entirely My Own

by Lady_Therion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Therion/pseuds/Lady_Therion
Summary: Cassian interrupts Nesta’s reading.





	Entirely My Own

**Author's Note:**

> “We were together. I forget the rest.” —Walt Whitman.

Cassian was still enthralled by Nesta’s poses.

Years of being bonded and this was still his favorite hobby: making a study of her. Her changes in mood, her flashes of emotion—all of it was mesmerizing. _She_ was mesmerizing. In fact, he took great pride in being one of the few who could read her so well. Not even her sisters could parse out the subtleties of her manners, the meanings behind her expressions. Then again, Nesta was never so vulnerable with her own family as she was with her mate.

And he reveled in it.

Over time, there were poses that were reserved for him alone. Among his most treasured was a quiet smile, unburdened by anything but happiness. This was usually followed by a kiss or caress and often, something more. He affectionately called this Nesta’s _I’m home with you_ pose. When he told her its name, she wrinkled her nose (another favorite) as if she tasted something too sweet. He knew she loved it though, even if she would never say it aloud.

Then of course, there were her more wicked poses. The ones he collected and catalogued as she arched above him, beneath him, into him. The ones that left him burning even as he drove into her, over and over and over, wishing he could watch her climax forever. And she did it so, so beautifully. Nothing was more glorious than seeing Nesta Archeron’s steely demeanor give way to raw ecstasy and satisfaction. Especially when he was the one satisfying her.

This was the thought that kindled in his mind as they lay together on the sofa, their hearth casting a warm, flickering glow. Nesta had curled against him, her back to his chest as she read one of her books. Normally, he would pout and fuss until she gave him her full attention—a tactic she pretended to find irritating. For now, he preoccupied himself by observing her.

She was very relaxed. Not a trace of anger or tension to be found. Granted, she had let her anger fade a long time ago. Or at least, her anger at him. Anyone who knew Nesta outside of their home would have gaped at such a peaceful tableau. She looked younger, girlish, as she allowed herself to be gathered in his arms, his calloused hands clasped around her middle. Everything about her was softened and content and it made him abominably smug to know that he was the reason for it.

“Don’t squirm so much,” she said, though her admonishment lacked any force or scorn. He smirked, which he knew she could sense by the flush around her ears.

He nipped one, catching the pointed tip between his teeth before flicking it with his tongue. He did it again, with her earlobe. Then again, as he nosed the golden-brown curls at the nape of her neck. And yet again, as he traced the sweet freckles along the slope of her bare shoulders.

She sighed as he pawed restlessly at the ties of her sheer nightgown. “Of course you’d do the exact opposite of what I tell you.”

He breathed in her intoxicating scent as his lips drifted to his claiming marks. “You knew that I would,” he countered, worrying at her throat, releasing a deep groan. “So I don’t feel the least bit guilty.”

“When do you ever?”

“How could I ever feel guilty,” he began, a low growl in his voice, “When I know I can make you wet by doing this?” He unlaced her front, revealing those gorgeous breasts of hers. He palmed them, squeezed them, circling his thumbs around her nipples until she gasped and dropped her book onto the floor.

“You could have at least waited until the end of the chapter.” Her brow was knitted in annoyance, but her words were hot and breathy. “It was just getting good.”

 _Just getting good?_ He bristled through their bond. _You have no idea how good it’s going to get..._

“Promises, promises,” she said, archly.

She turned around, slipping off her own silvery gown in the dim light. He couldn’t stop his mouth from watering as he took in her lithe body, every scar, every blemish. All of it, perfection. Her darkened, bedroom eyes vowed all things villainous. This was her _I’m going to make you come so hard_ pose and you could bet the Mother above and all her children that pose made his cock throb with eager anticipation.

He leaned up to capture a hardened nipple, teasing it to a tight peak it as she straddled him good. He switched to the other as she undid his pants, reaching for his thickened arousal with greedy abandon. This was her _I’m going to spoil you until I make you cry_ pose. And yes, he was close to bawling when she began to lap at him. Slow and steady around the rigid tip and then lower at the base, then up again…

“I can’t. I can’t. I _can’t_ ,” he rasped, his night-dark hair had fallen free as he bucked and reared underneath her. She only sucked him harder, hollowing out her cheeks the way he liked, and it drove him wild. “Nesta, I need...inside you…”

She paused to look up at him beneath her lashes, feigning innocence as she stroked him without mercy.

“Then beg for it.”

He coiled, then sprung free, rolling her beneath him as he pinned her wrists above her head. His wings flared, blocking out everything except that devastating face. “ _Nesta_ ….” He kissed her, swallowed her down as she writhed. “Please let me inside my favorite place in the whole world. Please let me feel how tight and soaked you are. Please let me go deep and hard and—”

“Yes,” she said, impatient. “Yes…”

The noises they made when he finally, _finally_ slid all the way in between her spread thighs were far too obscene to describe. As were all the noises that followed when skin met skin and soul met soul. He grunted as he ground into her body, giving into an extremely primal urge to please her, to sate her, to feel her delicious heat clench and pulse and flutter around him.

He watched feverishly as he saw her free her hand to bite her knuckle, as if to stifle a scream. That was a pose that he couldn’t bear to name, only because of how precious it was to him. This was Nesta losing control. This was Nesta trusting him. This was Nesta letting him see everything about her that was breakable and vulnerable.

“Yes, yes,” he crooned. “Oh gods. What do you to me? I’m fucking wrecked.”

She froze, her lips forming a perfectly round “o” as she came. “Cassian…”

His cock twitched before he yielded, groaning as if he were run through with a sword. She clung to him, their sweat and scents mingling as they rode out their blissful high. It seemed like an eternity before he could slow down, before he could catch his breath, before his heart could stop pounding in his ears.

He still didn’t want to leave her body though. And it seemed like Nesta didn’t want him to either.

More kisses were exchanged, as were tender words and tender looks. Her _I’m home with you_ pose was in full effect and damn him if he didn’t feel his eyes start to shine at the sight of it.

“So was that better than reading your book?”

Nesta laughed. A pure laugh, untainted by mockery or disdain. A very beautiful and rare sound that made his chest swell.

“I don’t know,” she said, pulling him close, “I think I need one more round just to make sure.”

To his delight, it ended up being three rounds, but he was humble enough to not mention this fact to her the very next morning.


End file.
